The Light In The Snake
by GLoW91
Summary: the gang is in there sixth and final year at hogwarts,voldemorte still at large. hermione and her kind heart struggle to find the light in the snake. HGSS
1. run in with the snake

CHAPTER ONE: new outlook

Harry was in a world of his own as he reflected back on what had happened in the past few weeks since sirus's death. His only hope left in the world that he would escape the dursleys and have a real family and harry had recklessly thrown it all away. He had blamed himself for a very long time refusing to eat never sleeping staying locked in his room at the dursley's until either he died of starvation or they keilled him for the lack of cleaning he was doing. Which ever came first. He was sat unshaven amongst a mountain of broken quills and scraps of parchment asleep with his head on his desk when dumbledore found him. What happened next amazed harry dumbledore shook harry awake told him to brace himself and counted backwards from 5, when he got to one harry felyt a familiar tug behind his navel and the last thing he saw was an envelope on his bed before his room at private drive turned into a swirling mass of colours. He barely had time to organize his thoughts before the swirling colours settled to form the front door of grimuald place, harry was sure that at that moment if dumbledore was not still hanging onto his shoulder he would have ran then and there,"its alright harry" dumbledore had said a sadness in his voice as he guided harry inside, what happened that night was a blur to harry, he walked into a room full of people he recognized dumbledore sat him down as molly fussed over him getting him food which he refused to touch and then they all started, yelling shouting at him telling him how stupid he was being , it wasnt his fault, blame voldemort he heard someone exclaim as the room went quiet as they turned towards the voice to see the image of an even shabbier looking remus lupin in the door way. "i think you and me need to have a little chat harry" remus had said.and they did they talked until the sun was up again and afterwards harry had felt better, relieved, someone understood how he felt he still had friends in the world and he understood sirus's death wasnt his fault. The days passed at grimuald place and harry's mood gradually improved, the gang was all here and they were spending there days together happily, he turned 17 and they had a huge but somewhat subdued party at headquaters and he was finally able to do magic out side of school, there was about 4 weeks left until they were to return to hogwarts and this morning they had received their OWL results. Looking back he shouldnt be surprised he always new hermione would do great and that ron would do dismal but he necer really expected to get the highest ever mark in DADA and most shocking of all an O in potions. It just wasnt fathomable, he shook himself back to reality as hermione entered and sat on the edge of his bed, still with that glint of proudness in her eyes.

"you did really good harry im proud of you, aren't you glad I made you do all that study"

"yeah mione i'll be eternally greatful your geniusness,"harry snorted mock worshiping his best friend.

Hermione picked up a pillow and threw it at harry " oh harry your too much."

"nah seriously hermione no one can ever deny it now you really are the smartest witch of our age 11 outstandings and one exeeds expectations and you can't really blame yourself for that, maybe you can petition the ministry to re sit it as its there fault for appointing umbridge that you didnt ace astronomy what with her attacking hagrid and mcgonagall."

"yeah I probably could but I really can't be bothered I'm happy enough and I don't plan on taking astronomy for newts who needs star gazing its practically the same as divination."

just then ron walked in." oh guys please dont tell me your talking about OWLs please can we not ive had enough of it from mum I can tell shes dissapointed, I don't care I don't really need school just biding my time till I can go try out for the major legue quiditch teams."

"oh ron I wish you would focus more, well i'll leave you two to play chess or whatever it is you lot do when I stop pestering you about studying, i'm going to go check out the library" hermione called as she walked out the door towards the library, she was so busy going over her class list in her head and deciding which books to look for first that she wasnt paying attention to where she was going and she walked head first into a tall cloaked figure heading the opposite way.

"ouch, oh sorry" hermione said looking up, she froze as she realised she was looking at a very cross looking professor snape, and inwardly prepared herself for the punishment she was sure he was going to dish out.

TBC...

please R&R its my first attempt at a fic ever tell me what you think, ideas for a plot line, its like the goosbumb series you can decide where it leads to , this will be a HGSS fic , I read a really good one and have been dying to write my own. Any way please criticism is always welcome.

GLoW


	2. snake in slumber

I don't own the material only the idea is mine

I don't own the material only the idea is mine.i am simply dwelling in JKRs world.

Sorry I haven't written fr so long ive ben so busy woth end of year exams for my prelims that I totally forgot about this fic.

Thnks to the review from, sunshine-lollipop that convinced me to get back into the flow of things with this fic.

And thankyou to pottergryffindorprincessmeg for her input on this chappy.

Here you go… ENJOY :)

* * *

"ouch, oh sorry" hermione said looking up, she froze as she realised she was looking at a very cross looking professor snape, and inwardly prepared herself for the punishment she was sure he was going to dish out.

"Miss granger" he sneered "do watch where you are going,"

"s.sorry sir" Hermione stuttered frightened "I was just on my way to the library and I was just so caught up in my thoughts I guess I want paying attention"

"that's very unlike you miss granger, then again it can happen to the best of us." Snape said offering her a hand and helping her up.

Snape and Hermione went there opposite ways both wondering what on earth had gotten into the usually nasty professor Snape that would have taken any opportunity to verbally dismember the know-it-all student.

* * *

HERMIONE:

"that was weird" thought Hermione aloud.

"what was weird" Ginny said startling Hermione who hadn't seen her when she first walked in the library.

" oh Ginny , you scared me, I really have to pay more attention to where im going."

"sorry so what was weird," Ginny asked again.

"well I think professor Snape was just nice to me, well you cant really call it nice he was nicer than usual he said it could happen to any of us and he did help me up weird though all so very weird" ramble Hermione more to herself.

"He's probably on revitalising potions or sleep walking or something." Ginny replies off handedly

"what do you mean why would he be sleep walking."

"haven't you noticed how he's been acting lately, my last potions double at the end of term he was almost asleep "  
"wow really what do you mean almost" Hermione asked a mixture of intrigued concern in her voice.

"Well he was falling asleep alright until Colin Creevy missed a step and added the essence of black beetle juice in to early and exploded his caldron, he sat bolt upright he did. Colin is definitely not looking forward to the whole week of detention he's got when school goes back. I think he's trying to petition his parents to send him and Dennis to durmstrang." laughs Ginny

"which reminds me" she continues " I have to research the 47 different uses of essence of black beetle juice, potions is really the only subject I'm worried about for taking my OWLS in two weeks time I cant believe professor McGonagall convinced Dumbledore and the governors to advance me through a year."

"that's strange " mumbles Hermione still focusing on professor Snape.

"what" Ginny asked

" sorry nothing just mumbling, we're all really proud of you Ginny and you'll do fine just study, you've got more brains than Harry and Ron put together. I'll leave you to your studying gin I've got some of my own to do see you at dinner" Hermione says distracted picking up the book she had been thumbing through and walking out of the library.

She heads toward the kitchen deciding to get some brain food and think of what could be wrong with the professor.

* * *

SNAPE.

"What on earth has gotten into me," Snape thinks aloud while drinking a coffee in the secluded kitchen, "since when am I nice to students about their mistakes, I don't know how they are ever going to learn if I am nice. What on earth possessed me to help up that silly insufferable know-it-all, and how dare she be frightened of me. I really need to start getting some sleep, what with Voldemort summoning me at all hours of the night, Dumbledore taking up my every spare moment with silly heart to heart talks, and these stupid nightmares I'm walking around like a half dead troll, miss granger isn't the only one not paying attention today "he looks down at his coffee "well this isn't going to keep me going forever but it will have to do for now" Snape sighs And empties his cup. He picks up a discarded daily profit from the breakfast this morning off the table and starts reading headlines about death eater raids in muggle London before his eyes start to feel heavy and his head droops and then he sleeps.

As he falls silent Hermione's brain is working a mile an hour processing what she had just heard and witnessed, her mouth open in shock as the orders spy drops his guard, this cant be good she thinks as she creeps into the kitchen pours herself a coffee and proceeds to thumb through the book from the library called _insomnia, sleep disorders, and potions for sleeplessness._

The only sound heard from the kitchen for a long time is the soft breathing of the sleeping professor and the sound of the turning pages in Hermione's book.

That is until the soft breathing stops and professor Snape's eyes open slowly to show an image of a busy haired girl sat across the table reading a book and sipping coffee oblivious to the state of consciousness of the potions professor.

* * *

TBC….

Hope you enjoyed that guys, I promise I'll update sooner, review with ideas and feedback its always elcome especially any criticisms or anything you can point out that ive stuffed up

glow


	3. magic, potions and snakes

I don't own the material only the idea is mine

SO MY PLOT BUNNIES STARTING TO FORM, YEY. Ive been really busy with starting year 12 the past week or so so that's why I haven't updated, once every two weeks will probably be the regular update for me. Deffinately want to have this fic finished before the movie is out . I don't wanna rush the hgss stuff I want it to be as realistic as possible and I definitely dnt want a student teacher ship but well seeeee.

I don't own this so don't sue me.

Xx

Slowly Severus came back into consciousness noting the difference in light as he slowly opened his eyes, taking a second to adjust to the increasing dusk, his eyes finally focused and he was confronted with an image of none other than Hermione granger she was sat across the table and down a few seats and was apparently oblivious to his state of consciousness.

As he woke up he took the time to take in this image, the girl had her legs drawn up to her and she was resting her head on them while apparently reading from the book on the table.

Severus noted that she had indeed changed much from that bushy haired know-it –all she had been her first year,.

She still knew it all of course but about third year she had learned that her professors knew she had all the answers and their sole purpose of asking questions was not to prove that she was intelligent but to actually challenge the minds of those dunderheads in the class.

she had also tamed that mound of hair of hers, talented as she was she had altered the sleekening potion she had used in 4th year for the Yule ball into a wash in wash out shampoo that left her hair in soft but shiny waves with an absence of grease so, the effect was quite complimentary.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a flicker of motion from the corner of his eyes called his attention back to reality, but Hermione looked unmoved, he continued to stare unbeknownst to her and was just about to speak when it happened again this time he was sure , the page had turned all by itself.

"how did you do that" he demanded shocked.

Hermione jumped her head shooting up at the same time as her legs dropped to the floor knocking the table and the empty coffee mug sat close to her.

"sorry professor I didn't mean to wake you its just I so wanted to relax and everyone is excited about being on holidays and not having to worry about classes , they don't realise newts is in under a year and –"

"miss granger do stop rambling, and tell me how you just did that"

"sorry professor" Hermione replied exasperated, "did what sir"

"the page , unless it turned itself I believe you just performed wandless magic, wordless wandless magic at that,"

"Oh that sir, well umm it get so bored with continuously having to move to turn the page when I get comfortable and one day in the common room I was just wishing the page would turn and well it did, it took a while to learn it efficiently but I did have a lot of practice"

"indeed, well that is significant miss granger," Severus replied assuming the role of the formidable professor " do tell me why you decided to enforce your presence here of all places" he sniped.

"well professor it was so peaceful in here, I didn't think you would mind as you were sleeping and I was quiet so as to not wake you I know your tired and figured you could use all the rest you can get,"

"and why would you say that miss granger" Snape replied non too pleased.

"well sir its just well you must be really tired to fall asleep in the kitchen , and you have seemed very exhausted of late so I decided not to disturb you," Hermione replied timidly

"how thoughtful of you miss granger" he remarked snidely.

Silence fell over them once again and Snape got up and busied himself with making coffee. after a few moments he broke the silence, "would you like a coffee miss granger " he asked without even turning."  
surprised Hermione struggled to find her voice but as its never too far away she soon found it again." yes thankyou professor"

Snape finished up the coffee adding milk without being asked and placed one gently in front of Hermione and took a seat at the table but closer to Hermione than before, if she noticed this she didn't mention it, she looked at her coffee and smiled "thankyou, sir", Snape nodded his welcome while he drank deeply from his cup and proceeded to squeeze the bridge of his nose trying to force the increasing headache to the back of his mind.

Hermione tried in vain to resume reading her book but was drawn to distraction and finally gave up closing the book with a snap that caused the potions professor to give and almost imperceptible jump.

He looked up then eyeing the book suspiciously.

"_insomnia, sleep disorders, and potions for sleeplessness, _miss granger" Snape raised a questioning eyebrow." Suffering some sleepless nights due to impending exams "

"no sir just a bit of light reading , it was the first thing I grabbed from the library upstairs and seemed like an appropriate choice for relaxing."

"_light_ reading miss granger" he mocked. looking at the thickness of the book in front of her.

"well yes sir. why does everyone always say that to me." Hermione smiled thinking back to her first year.

"perhaps that tells you something miss granger," Snape replied then preceded to stifle a yawn.

Silence fell over them again, more comfortable than last time and Severus began to massage his temples.

"Is something wrong professor," Hermione asked without thinking and immediately mentally kicked herself as she saw the flash of annoyance pass over Snape's face. She was surprised there for when Snape's features relaxed and he sighed,

"its this blasted headache, I've ran all out of potion remedies and haven't the time nor admittedly the concentration to brew more."

Hermione immediately fished into the pocket of her robes and drew out a small vial of blue potion and offered it to the professor/  
"here sir, I always carry some just in case, staring at books all day can give you quite a headache."

Severus accepted it and unstoppered it, sniffing the contents his eyes immediately snapped to Hermione.

"where did you get this miss granger." He snapped.

"I umm I brewed it sir, here in the lab in the attic, the first day of the holidays."

"I detect all the right ingredients" he says sniffing the potion again " and it is the right colour, but there's something else miss granger, something unusual."

"I well , I added some blueberry flavouring sir, I really don't care much for the taste of the potion, and I researched it adding the flavouring doesn't lessen the effects and well blueberry is a personal favourite." Hermione added with a blush.

Snape cautiously lifted the potion to his lips taking a small sip he paused for a moment, his eyes lightened a little and he downed the rest of the potion.

After a few moments silence the lines on Snape's face relaxed visibly.

"that was satisfactory miss granger" Snape said as he stood up from the table.

Hermione was shocked Snape had commended her work, he had never done so before she could barely keep the smile off her face.

"thankyou for your concern miss granger" Snape said standing up to leave.

"Hermione," she said as he turned away. "call me Hermione, professor"

Snape sighed as he drew open the kitchen door " only in the confines of these walls," he replied indicatgn the house. " oh and miss granger If your interested have numerous potions I need to brew for the order and have fallen behind in my schedule, your demonstrated skills in potions could come in handy, if you have the time 11AM tomorrow in the lab." He said and in a swift movement he was gone.

Hermione was left shocked mouth open sat at the kitchen table amazed that Snape had not ony complimented and thanked her willingly within the space of 30 seconds but had also requested in a round about manner her help.

She was pulled out her astonished stance as Ron walked into the kitchen and grabbed a roll

"sup mione," he said between mouthfuls.

She shook her head lightly and turned to Ron with a scowl, "I hate that name you now that, and really Ronald don't talk with your mouthful"

"same old mione" Ron said standing up and dragging to her feet. "no more study , no more reading were going to do some drills and your going to join us, Dumbledore and harry worked their magic and managed to create a mini room of requirement on the third floor."

Hermione begrudgingly followed Ron upstairs, all the while thinking that she was indeed looking forward to 11AM tomorrow.


End file.
